


Can't Object

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Onesided Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the wedding day, and Gavin is heartbroken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Object

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and cruddy... But it's the first oneshot I've done.

It was their wedding day. Michael and Lindsay’s. Gavin was Michael’s best man, like everyone thought so. Gavin stood where he was supposed to, only minutes before they were to start. He was still heartbroken, and has been since Michael had first told him he was planning on marrying Lindsay. He sighed shakily, looking up at the clear sky. 'What a perfect day for an outdoor wedding…'

He heard the music start, and saw Lindsay, at the end of the aisle, looking like a princess in the dress. The dress that was strapless and flowing, fitting her perfectly. He glanced at Michael, easily seeing the lovestruck look in his eyes that just made Gavin feel worse. Over the past year since Michael had proposed, Gavin didn’t like being around the two.

Every moment he saw the two together he grew more and more heartbroken. He always faked his happiness and smiles, and sometimes a few of the other AH guys caught on, but Michael never caught on.

"Before the couple weds, are their any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said. Gavin wanted to yell out, but he didn’t. He only faked his smile, not speaking. This was for his boy after all, he couldn’t ruin Michael’s happiness.

As the two kissed, then went back down the aisle, Gavin held in tears. The two were wedded, the love of his life and one of his close friends. He finally looked at the ground when he was allowed to leave his place next the altar.

Ray instantly caught on to Gavin’s distress, and so did Geoff. Everyone in AH knew what Gavin was in without having to be told, they all caught on, everyone but Michael. Ray put a hand on Gavin’s back, not saying a word.

"It’s over now isn’t it? There’s no chance?" Gavin asked softly, voice a little shaky.

"Sorry Gav, there’s no chance," Ray sighed, watching the other’s face fall. Gavin sniffled, wiping away the small tears forming in his eyes. The newly married couple was already out the door, on the way to their honeymoon. Gavin cried silently, hands covering his face as everyone was oblivious, everyone but the AH guys.

He cried, wishing he had done something. But he couldn’t object.


End file.
